The ability of electronic devices to store and communicate information and associate information belonging to one category with information belonging to another category continues to grow. Many modern portable electronic devices are able to store maps covering the world, and, alternatively or in addition, receive map data from a provider. In many applications, map data may cover an area of any desired scope, from a local area surrounding the user, to the entire world. Devices may also store, or obtain from communication networks, associated information relating to points of interest, such as video and sound data. Users who are traveling are able to capture a wide variety of data using their portable electronic devices and other mechanisms, and many map providers allow users to upload information relating to items of interest that they have encountered. Such information may include photographs, moving video, and sound.